snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Armen Recard
Armen James Recard is employeed at the British Ministry of Magic as the Minister's personal "Gopher" or Personal Assitant. He was once the Department Head of Magical Transportation but demoted after the fall of the Cult of Walpurgis. Born into the wealthy Recard family on March 12th, 2042, Armen was destined to be something. He had average grades in school, did well at Wizarding University and gained a position at the Ministry when he turned 26. Some would say he was destined to go straight to the top. On his rise of positions at the nation's governmental building, many things happened to the man that he would not have expected or entirely wanted. Although he has spent many good years with the Magical Transportation Department, he has some skeletons in his closet that have seemed to found their way out. Personality As an extremely self-conscious person, Armen has always wanted others to like him. Throughout his young life and into his adult one, he has bettered himself just to look good for others and to increase their thoughts of him. He's nice and playful when he's with friends or those that matter to him but he also has a hard time trusting others. His personality traits make him an easy target for being taken advantage of. However, he can be a loving and extremely loyal person and family is very important to him. Early Life/Schooling Armen was the second child born to Leon and Michelle Recard in Gordes, France. As a young child he was educated at home with his older sister Aubrey at his family's winery. He was free to run around the small muggle town pretty much whenever he wanted to, because the members of his family had always been well respected by their neighbors and it wasn't until Armen's powers began to come into full bloom at the age of 10 did his parents keep a closer eye on him in public. When he turned eight, Armen like his father before him, began to be trained in grape picking and other smaller tasks that the Recard Winery required to keep it up and running. Armen enjoyed these days ok but really never had a feel for them as much as his younger brother Eli would later. As mentioned before, at this time his parents had had twin boys, Ellis and Eli Recard. When it came time for training in Wizardry, instead of home-schooling like his father had hoped, Armen chose to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Aubrey was currently a 4th year. Upon arrival Armen too was sorted into Ravenclaw house where he excelled in his lessons and tried to give his sister a run for her money. During his second term he became good friends with Abigail Weather a slytherin student in his year, and they spent most of the rest of their years at school together. Armen was more of the studeous type while at school and while he didn't play Quidditch he was quite the whizz at Gobstones. Armen passed with high marks on both his O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s and graduated in June of 2060. Before the Ministry After graduating from Hogwarts, Armen attended the Wizarding University in Edinburgh, Scotland where he studied Business Administration & Management as well as Experimental Magic & Research. He got all good marks whilst furthering his education and upon his graduation in 2064, he began to look for work. That was easier said then done and Armen found himself doing bookkeeping work at a small bookstore in London and other odd jobs here and there. One of these odd jobs was when he was cornered in Knockturn Alley by a man who seemed a bit dodgy but was offering a more than adequate pay to make some deliveries for him. This man was part of the group unknown to young Armen, the Cult of Walpurgis. So the 23 year-old began to deliver shady potions and other poisons from a Madame Hecate Lafay's abode to other members of the group. Recard did this toady work for about 2 years when he began to feel uneasy around his employers; they were hardly good and honest businessmen. After coming clean with his father what he had been doing to acquire his money, he left the Cult's services and fled back to Gordes, his home town in France. He helped to run the Recard Winery for a whole of 2 months before deciding he hated it and wanted to work back in London, this time for a respectable industry. He chose to apply at the British Ministry of Magic. Life at the Ministry After giving up his shady life as a Cult of Walpurgis delivery boy, Armen Recard applied at the British Ministry of Magic and was hired as an Apparition Testing Center employee who helped test people for their Apparition licenses. This being his first real job in a legitimate position, Armen tried his best to succeed at all he did. Working under a few different bosses, he proved he was there to stay. During these good years he helped to test many different people and help out at the Quidditch World Cup. During his first few years in the Department of Magical Transportation, Armen became involved romantically with his co-worker Oceana Mason . The two kids in their late twenties dated for a long time and worked along side each other until they became engaged. Sadly before the engagement could be finalized in vows, Oceana's neice had to move to France and attend Beuxbatons Academy of Magic which also meant that Oceana herself had to leave as well. Their relationship continued for a while but they grew apart and the engagement ended. Shortly after his break-up with Oceana, a management change in the Transportation Department allowed for a promotion for Recard. Now Armen is Division Head of Portkeys. After having headed up this division for a while, he was then asked to take on the Department Head spot after the retiring of his most recent boss. Thrilled, Armen took the spot and never looked back. He encountered many different obsticles including magical figurines that attacked the office and other oddities but he also helped the department get back to its glorious past. After a few years in the position of Department Head, a ghost from his past arrives in his office. Ikenna Gevrik, one of the leaders of the Cult of Walpurgis, arrives and black-mails Armen into rejoining his old commrades to help take power of the Ministry and the Magical and Muggle worlds. Hesitant at first, Armen tried his best to do the minimum amount of evil he could without being harmed by the newcomers but once Lord Berty Borr entered the picture as Minister of Magic, Armen couldn't help but embrace all the new and wonderful perks of being on the winning team. As Armen begins to warm up to the Cult another wrench in the plan is thrown into his life. One day while shopping in Diagon Alley, Isobel Montague, Department of Magical Law Enforcement Auror, catches his eye andhe is lovestruck. The two of them date for quite some time and before he tells her who he truely is. A small spat ensues but they continue to date, but that was just the beginning of the problem. Throughout the next few months arguements continue, and Armen become more and more suspicious as to what information Izzy had told her coworkers or boss. After dating for a year's time, Armen dumped her as a liability--he still regrets it. When the Cult is in full control of the Ministry Armen makes friends with Erica Radley, Ren Sakura, and Rafeal Belmonte, the other Pro-Cult Department Heads, and become one of Lord Borr's pets. With the new Minister's endorcement, Armen suspends all of the MLE employees' Apparition Licenses to hinder their searches of Pro-Cult witches and wizards and did anything else he could to stop their investigations. Finally the Cult was defeated and Ikenna Gevrik was brutally attacked and sent to Azkaban, while others were caught too or fled into exile. Armen was fired from his Department Head position and replaced in the Minister's Offices on level one as the 'Gopher' or personal assitant to the new Minister, Alexander Greingoth, or the entire Ministry when needed. Relationships/Family Leon James Recard Leon James Recard was born on August 21, 2012 in Gordes, France. Being part of one of the only Pureblood Wizarding Families in the village had its perks for Leon as he grew up. His family, complete with seven children (5 girls and 2 boys) had many connections with the other villagers and as the children grew they made connections of their own. The Recards owned a very profitable winery, with their orchards nestled in the valley between the town's large hills. Being the oldest son, even though he was the fourth child born, it was Leon's responsibility to take over the family business when his father passed away so as soon as he had turned the age of eight he was out in the orchards picking grapes or helping to repair barrels. Both sons were trained in the winery as apprentices. The family educated their children themselves about magic and how to control it around their Muggle neighbors. The Recard Winery was one of the destinations many tourist groups would visit while in the area and one day as a tour group was on the location, Leon met his future bride. The two later married, Leon took over management of the Winery after his father's death, and they had four children: Aubry, Armen, and Eli & Ellis (Twins). Leon still lives with his wife at their large estate and the winery is still in business. Michelle Bette (Roux) Recard Michelle Bette Roux was born on May 13, 2015 in Bordeaux, France. Michelle lived with her father, a wizard who worker as a taxi driver in the downtown section of the city; her mother passed away in child birth. Growing up was hard with a single parent who had to work many shifts to pay bills and put food on the table. Many nights Michelle had to cook dinner for herself or put herself to bed in the evenings. Thankfully a Muggle woman who lived down the street from them began to realize what was going on and offered to help watch her on days that her father would be working late. Her family's struggles early on in life forced her to grow up sooner and taught her that she needed to work hard to achieve what she wanted. She attended Beuxbatons Wizarding Academy and when she graduated there she went on to a Muggle University. Depsite her wishes of becoming an Art Historian, for which she had studied for, she landed a job as a tour guide for a French Villages Touring Company which took visitors to small towns outside of the hustle and bustle. While on one tour to a particular winery in Gordes, Michelle met a very attractive young Winery employee, who turned out to be the son of the owner. They corresponded for weeks after that, inculding visits to each other's hometowns and later as the dates and relationship expanded they married, Michelle became Michelle Recard, and then hand four children. Michelle is now part owner of the Recard Winery and beloved mother and wife. Aubrey Raine (Recard) Wilcox Aubrey Raine Recard was born on July 2, 2038 to Leon and Michelle Recard in the village of Gordes, France. Being their first child, Aubrey was spoiled immensely and still is told by her brothers that she unfairly gets everything she wants. From a young age Aubrey had always been a beautiful girl and as she grew older she got much attention from the boys and young men of the village. Being a bright witch she knew how to take care of herself though. After many arguement with her parents, which they ended up backing down on, Aubrey decided to attend Hogwarts rather than Beuxbatons like her mother, or home-schooling as her father had done. Upon her arrival to Hogwarts she was sorted into Ravenclaw house and excelled in her lessons. He younger brother Armen was often seen following her around her first term and as the terms progressed they became pretty big rivals. After her graduation Aubrey decided to stay in London and became a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. There she fell in love with a wizard who she treated with a serious case of Dragon Pox. They married and had a son named Peter in the fall of 2060. Eli Jasque & Ellis Ferron Recard Eli Jasque Recard and his twin brother, Ellis, were born on November 22, 2049 in Gordes, France. Eli has always been the quieter, more reserved of the twins and since Armen left the Recard Winery has agreed to apprentice there and take over when needed. He attended Beuxbatons Wizarding Academy, like his mother, and did very well in subjects like Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Herbology. Once he finished school he returned back to Gordes to work at his family's winery. While working there a few years he started dating a young Muggle woman who worked at the local market whom he had known as a child. They are still currently dating. Ellis Ferron Rec ard and his twin, Eli, were born on November 22, 2049 in Gordes, France. Ellis was and always has been the more outgoing and adventurous of the Recard twins. Throughout his teenage years until today he is still breaking women's hearts with his good looks and charm. Currently the bachelor is playing as Chaser for the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. Like his twin, Ellis attended Beuxbatons Academy of Magic after pleading from his mother, she had grown tired of her children growing up and leaving for England and then later staying there. While at Beuxbatons he was seen more often snogging girls even well above his year and playing Quidditch with buddies than studying for his lessons or exams. After graduating he returned home and tried out working at the winery but grew bored. After that he worked at a number of odd jobs here and there in their home village but after 3 years of that he had had enough. Packing up his things he moved to London where his older brother and sister lived, Armen and Aubrey, and later tried out and made a professional Quidditch team. He still lives in London and is currently single. Oceana Mason During his first few years in the Department of Magical Transportation, Armen became involved rom antically with his co-worker Oceana Mason . The two kids in their late twenties dated for a long time and worked along side each other until they became engaged. Sadly before the engagement could be finalized in vows, Oceana's neice had to move to France and attend Beuxbatons Academy of Magic which also meant that Oceana herself had to leave as well. Their relationship continued for a while but they grew apart and the engagement ended. Isobel (Izzy) Montague The relationship between Armen and Izzy started off rather innocent and was full of sweet lunches in the Alley and sneaking off to be together in their small, private hide-out by the Courtrooms of the Ministry. If it hadn't been for the different backgrounds of these 'Star-Crossed Lovers' they might have flourished into having a wonderful life together. They met in Diagon Alley while Armen was taking his lunch away from work and an instant connection was felt between them both. They were able to chat and laugh with each other, and the relationship made Armen feel whole once more. But the fact that he was hiding a secret from her began to eat away at his insides and after a few months of dating he told her about his involvement in the Cult of Walpurgis. After he told her the truth, Izzy stayed with him, much to his pleasure, and the couple continued to grow stronger. A few months later Izzy moved in with Armen at his lavish flat in London. But after he had suspended the Apparition licenses of the MLE employees, including Isobel's, things began to make a turn for the worse. One day while reading through the personal files of some employees (no they weren't stolen illegally) a new MLE employee, Wesley Ferguson, brought to his attention a strange bond the new guy and Isobel had. Armen suspected she had turned on him and told all of his information to her collegues. He dumped her in the winter of 2075. He still has some feelings for her and hopes that she will be happy--he still HATES Ferguson though. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2059 Category:Alumni Category:Department Head